<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>舞會01 by umitan2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799309">舞會01</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/umitan2020/pseuds/umitan2020'>umitan2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>小萵苣和小高麗菜 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/umitan2020/pseuds/umitan2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>各奔東西的亞歷克與菲利克斯，聚少離多，新帝國曆19年，羅嚴塔爾相關事蹟進行第一批解密，十六歲的亞歷克也正好社交出道，獅子之泉的太子黨又重聚費沙。大人們有他們的擔憂與鋪陳，少年們也有自己的煩惱與算計。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Siegfried von Lohengramm/Felix Mittermeyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>小萵苣和小高麗菜 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>舞會01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>＜序曲＞</p>
<p>一位面容與身形介於少年與青年之間、學生模樣的人物，身著介於正式禮服與制服之間的衣裝，禮貌地讓出臂彎，引領著女伴一齊進入舞會場所。</p>
<p>他的服飾設計與會場內大部分的與會者所穿著略有不同，這是因為他並非出身自這次舞會的主辦校，而是受邀前來，但兩者之間仍看得出設計理念的一致性，那便是，軍服的特徵。</p>
<p>是的，這正是費沙士官學校的畢業舞會，與會者有九成都是士官學校相關人員。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看到這位緩步前進的男子軍校生，不論是認識的、不認識的人都不自覺得停下交談，無形中讓出了一條路出來。</p>
<p>認識他的，為著他所擁有的姓氏而注目，不認識他的，則是驚訝於他的姿容。</p>
<p>軍校生用的簡略式禮裝沒有正式禮服的華美，但是穿在他身上卻彷彿量身訂做一般，顯得優雅而饒富品味。</p>
<p>「那是米達麥亞！」</p>
<p>一位識得他的軍校生低聲呼出他的姓氏。</p>
<p>「米達麥亞！？」</p>
<p>「那不就是當今國務尚書，那位米達麥亞首席元帥的獨生子！？」</p>
<p>「可是……」另外一位軍校生囁嚅的詢問一旁的友人。</p>
<p>「你不覺得他長得……與其說像米達麥亞元帥，倒不如說……」</p>
<p>「噓──你也看了『那本書』了嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>新帝國曆19年，四月，奧丁</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>本人的出道舞會！邀請函見加密附件！請假都要給我出席！！以上。</p>
  <p>喔對了、需要我幫你確保女伴以免當天找不到人嗎？</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>在銀河帝國羅嚴克拉姆朝，超光速通訊這種幾乎零時差的奢侈通訊方式為軍方與政府高層專用，民間使用的通訊方式多半是靠著費沙商團的通訊衛星、與大型商用宇宙船的中繼通訊設備來作聯絡。</p>
<p>因此、即使使用的是全宇宙效率最高的費沙通訊系統，從費沙到奧丁也要花一個禮拜才能收到訊息。於是，重要訊息的傳遞與行事曆通知，只要是距離超過300光年以上的星系，及早通知成為常識中的常識。</p>
<p>話雖如此……</p>
<p>四月中就由個人通訊器上收到八月初舞會邀請函的菲利克斯，在快速掃描完通訊內容之後，還是糾結了那好看的眉頭，雙唇之間不自覺洩漏出不滿的感想，「提早通知也該有個限度吧……」</p>
<p>有沒有常識啊！？這傢伙！！忍不住在肚子裡繼續腹謗起許久沒見的黃金狐狸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「菲利克斯．米達麥亞！！」</p>
<p>隨著緊繃聲線的重低音自前方傳來，一頭深棕髮色的軍校生猛地抬起頭，他都忘了，現在還在課堂上！</p>
<p>微微臊紅了臉他連忙起身答應。</p>
<p>「上我的課還有精神分心！！看通訊器！？就算是約會也等到下課再給我回！！」臉頰肥厚的獨身教官混雜著玩笑與調侃，帶起課堂上一陣哄然。</p>
<p>教官以指揮棒點了下自己面前的終端機，改變了原本投影的內容。給艦隊戰術班裡的優等生出了道題。「說說看、這個戰例布局、如果戰場環境被設定在矮行星附近時，既有戰術有哪些需要修正？」</p>
<p>簡短的中堂休息，克勞斯輕快的靠到好友菲利克斯的身邊。捏著嗓子怪腔怪調地喊，「唷～上課分心看通訊器的菲－尼－！」</p>
<p class="inline-ad-slot"> </p>
<p>一把攬住對方的肩頭，克勞斯湊了上來，好奇的問道「何方神聖的訊息讓我們菲利克斯大爺分心到課堂上看得入神啊！？」</p>
<p>一邊笑罵著好友「你很噁心耶！」一邊把亞歷克的訊息調出來翻轉畫面給克勞斯自己看。</p>
<p>「哇喔──」末尾還加了一聲口哨。克勞斯瞪大了那雙眼角微微下垂而性感的、灰鼠色眼眸，興致勃勃的說，「咱們亞歷克大公終於要社交出道啦！」</p>
<p>點了點頭，菲利克斯補充道「主場是費沙士官學校，雖然是畢業舞會，不過在校生與受邀人士也被允許參加，趁機和費沙那邊的前輩們交流一下也不壞！」</p>
<p>聽到好友這一板一眼的回話，克勞斯撥了下那遊走於校規邊緣的深褐色髮絲，嚴肅糾正道。</p>
<p>「誰對那些粗勇的男人有興趣啊！？舞會最重要的就是佔據了會場一半人數的美女們啊！！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>習慣性的翻了下白眼，菲利克斯懶得附和這位損友三句不脫女性的發言習慣，直接開了新話題「亞歷克沒給你發訊息嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>喔了一聲，克勞斯這才趕緊掏出自己的個人通訊器，順便獻寶似的將顯示在遮蓋內側的美麗倩影亮給菲利克斯看。</p>
<p>「你看看！這張照得很不錯吧！？」</p>
<p>在克勞斯通訊器內蓋上回眸倩笑的女子已經不是菲利克斯記憶所及的那位。</p>
<p>「這……這誰啊？」看來克勞斯又換女友了。</p>
<p>「唉呀～上次你也見過不是嗎？依莎貝拉啊！」</p>
<p>菲利克斯忍了一秒，壓下原本想問的『上次什麼時候見到的？』這句台詞，換成「怎麼樣？亞歷克給你發訊息了沒？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「等等、我看看喔………」一則一則過濾掉來自不同女性的訊息，克勞斯忙了好一陣子，才終於找到亞歷克標為「要來嗎？」的信件。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「舞會……加密附件……嗯……日期、時間、注意事項……還有就是………」隨著訊息的讀取，克勞斯整個人興奮的差點跳了起來，「這次是和『第九』合同舉辦畢業舞會！！」</p>
<p class="inline-ad-slot"> </p>
<p>「啥？第九？」</p>
<p>「不愧是亞歷克，這對我的確是重要資訊啊！！既然如此當然非去不可了！！」</p>
<p>「所以第九到底是啥啊？」</p>
<p>「費沙第九恩賜女子學校啊！」</p>
<p>「那……你高興的點在？」菲利克斯理解那是新王朝實施的社會救濟政策一環，過去帝國軍內沒有女子的名額，現在不但開放名額，也設立了專門收容孤女、孤兒的恩賜學校。只要畢業後進入軍隊服役滿10年，就可以抵免政府代墊的學雜費。第一到第六設立在瓦爾哈拉星系，第七在布朗需百克星系、第八在立典亥姆星系，第九則在費沙。其中只有第九與第六、第四是女子學校。</p>
<p>「第九專門出美女啊！！」</p>
<p>菲利克斯忍下想揍自己腦袋一拳的衝動，覺得發問的自己真是無可救藥的蠢。「是是是是是……」的，口頭上敷衍地回應友人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>低頭又以目光掃了一次亞歷克發過來的簡短訊息，一開始並不是很在意，但不知為什麼，現在他突然覺得最後一句刺眼極了！</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>『需要我幫你確保女伴以免當天找不到人嗎』</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>這傢伙還是一樣令人不爽！</p>
<p>一邊在心中嘀咕著，菲利克斯用原本的慣用手飛快的輸入著回覆訊息。</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>『收到了，我和克勞斯都會去，不過要等這邊學期結束才能動身，會盡量趕上。</p>
  <p>至於女伴，那還用得著你操心嗎！？先擔心你自己的吧！』</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>提示下一堂課開始的鐘聲還沒響完，菲利克斯便按下了傳送鍵。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>